How To Tame A New York City Party Girl
by Lizzyocluv
Summary: Alex Kelly, a notorious California bad girl, is forced to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in NYC. She quickly falls for NYC’s favorite party girl, Marissa Cooper. Marissa has never had a true boyfriend, let alone girlfriend, before. Will Alex be able to c


** Title: **How to tame a New York City Party Girl  
**Rating: ** G to R  
**Description:** Alex Kelly, a notorious California bad girl, is forced to move in with her Aunt and Uncle in NYC. She quickly falls for NYC's favorite party girl, Marissa Cooper. Marissa has never had a true boyfriend, let alone girlfriend, before. Will Alex be able to change that? Will Marissa ever change from a party girl?  
**Author: ** Lizzyocluv

* * *

**Chapter One:** Goodbye California, Hello NYC

Alex looked at her parents wide eyed, her mouth hung open widely. Did they really just say that? Had she actually gone over the edge with her 'bad ass' attitude? Alex closed her eyes and hoped for this just to be a nightmare. When Alex opened her eyes, her parents were still standing there looking at her with their angry faces, Alex held back saying anything and just backed away from the Island in the kitchen.

She couldn't believe she was going to have to move out of California, out of where she had been born and raised, to NYC. Her parents thought it would be good for her to have a fresh start. Her parents thought if she went to a private school in New York, she might possibly meet some 'non trouble making' girls and guys. Alex quickly ran away from her parents and up her stairs.

The gorgeous blonde didn't know what came over her; she picked up random things and chucked them across the room with all the force she could muster. She let out a long sigh as she broke down into furious tears, she fell to her knees, she was almost positive her life was completely ruined now. She let out angry sobs, and she was at a complete loss for words.

She stood up after her sobs subsided, and she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her friends that she was going to have to go. She contemplated just not telling them at all. That was probably the best choice, it would probably make it that much harder if she actually told them. Alex looked at all the pictures that lined her dresser. She let out one last sigh and decided she was going to make the best of moving to NYC.

Alex quickly started throwing her favorite clothes into a few suitcases, after an hour or so of being cooped up in her room, she went downstairs. Her parents looked at her with worried eyes; she just walked towards them slowly and didn't bother to say a word. She pulled a single water bottle out of the fridge and muttered out four simple words, "I'm ready to go." She walked back up the stairs as her parents let out sighs of relief that she didn't attempt to kill them.

Alex sat in her comfortable first class seat, her music was the only thing keeping her from bolting off the plane. She closed her eyes and let the music over take her body. She let her body fall back into her seat as she listened intently in the music that was pouring out of the tiny head phones. She wondered what everyone was going to think when they called her house and her parents told them she had moved to NYC.

Alex looked out the window at the clouds, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so numb. Lately, she had been having a lot of fun, and she felt like everything had been ripped right under her feet and she was now spiraling down. Alex knew she wasn't going to fit into the upper class New York City society. Alex took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes again and quickly she started thinking about what NYC was going to be like. She let her fingers run over the soft fabric of the arm rest, she took slowly exhaled and she wished she hadn't screwed up again.

* * *

Holly ripped through her dressers attempting to find an outfit perfect for her plans, the beginning of summer clubbing night. Today was her first day officially free from hell. She, Marissa, and summer were planning on going out and tearing up the clubs. She grinned as she pulled out a cute mini skirt and a simple white tank top, 'Perfect' she thought as she put it down.

She heard a knock on her door, and she quickly allowed whoever it was to come in. She saw her mom walk in slowly, "Holly…" she said softly. Holly looked up her mom, and gave her a small smile; she had always gotten along well with her parents, "Yeah?" She questioned softly as she picked out socks and underwear to wear.

Her mom approached her slowly, "You remember your cousin Alex right?" Holly's mom asked her slowly as she took a seat on her bed. "Yeah… what about her" The cute blonde girl asked her mom as she started to make her way towards her bathroom.

Her mom smiled, "Well, she's going to be living with us for a while. We're hoping it'll straighten her out." Holly let out a laugh. "Nice choice of words mom, okay, doesn't really bother me. She's not _that_ bad." Holly said as she quickly dismissed her mom out of her room because she had a shower to attend to.

* * *

Alex arrived at JFK and she let out a long sigh as she entered the extremely busy airport, she couldn't even begin to imagine what is was going to be like living in NYC. She quickly spotted her Aunt and Uncle who walked towards her and gave her a small hug and welcomed her to NYC. They quickly rounded up her bags and they were on their way towards their apartment. The second Alex stepped out onto the streets; her eyes grew wide as she inspected all the high rise buildings.

_This is going to be interesting _ the gorgeous blonde thought to herself as she was quickly pulled into a nice car she assumed was her Aunt and Uncles drivers' car. She was now anxious to see more of NYC. She definitely had a lot of exploring to do.


End file.
